powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Astro Blast
Power Rangers Astro Blast is a 2013 series created by 146Chris. It tells the story of Dan, Mason, Cole, Kayla, and Sam who are collage students in Millennium City who work part time at the ASRS (American Space Research and Study) that use the power of the space to transform and fight the Extractors, an alien army who has already taken over billions of planets. This happens in a universe where no other Power Rangers have existed. Plot When five teenagers working for the ASRS named Dan, Mason, Cole, Kayla, and Sam are sent into space, they find a huge rock that gives them mysterious morphers. Using their new powers they become the Power Rangers Astro Blast and take on the Extractor Empire. The rangers deal with the various fractions of the Extractor Empire including the dinosaur murdering Kronos, calculating robot Kilo, his assistant Rojo, and the mysterious Extractor Ranger. Overtime they are joined by Dr. Zero who becomes the Silver Ranger while their own allies begin to turn against them and former foes become new friends. Characters Rangers Allies *Amanda *Dr. Iris *Terra *Dr. Iris (Alternate Universe) *Sparky *Rick Maxwell *Angelo Wright *Megan Winslow *ASRS president Villains *Extractors Arsenal Transformation Devices *Asteroid Morpher *Maximum Morpher Weapons *Core Shooter *Astro Sword *Titanium Blade *Extracting Scissors Zords :Legend: ◆ piloted zord, ✶ team-piloted mecha * Gaia Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ *Galactic Megazord ◆ Alternate Zord Systems *''Alternate Combination'' - Galactic Gaia Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes #Deep in Space' '(December 8, 2013) #Rocket's Blue Streak (December 22, 2013) #Locked In (December 29, 2013) #Extracted (January 5, 2014) #Battle Royale (January 12, 2014) #Wish on a Star (January 19, 2014) #The Other Side (January 26, 2014) #Just Another Day (February 2, 2014) #Countdown (February 9, 2014) #The Extermination of Earth (February 16, 2014) #A Silver Lining (July 27, 2014) #Repairs (August 3, 2014) #Not so Bad (August 10, 2014) #Erased (August 17, 2014) #Blitz (August 31, 2014) #From Hell and Back (September 7, 2014) #The Nightmare Returns (October 5, 2014) #An Unleashed Force (October 12, 2014) #Betrayal (January 2015) #Deep Inside (January 2015) #Under Attack (January 2015) #The Destruction of the Power Rangers (January 2015) #The Power of Blitz (January 2015) Specials and Movies *Power Rangers Astro Blast The Movie: Intergalactic War (December 23. 2014) *Power Rangers Astro Blast Hyper Battle DVD: The Golden Astro Sword (January 2015) *Power Rangers Astro Blast Returns (Summer 2015) Writers *146Chris (Episodes 1, 3, 4, 5, 7, 10, 11, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, and 23) *Thantosiet (Episodes 2, 3, 6, 8, 12, and 13) *Dragonzeron (Episode 3) *Morphinicius (Episode 3) *Timothy Compton (Episode 9) Trivia *This is the first Power Rangers fan fiction created by 146Chris. *This series doesn't happen in the normal Power Rangers universe and no previous Power Rangers series have happened here. *This is the first team with both a female Yellow and Blue on the same team while Red, Black and Green Rangers are male. *The logo was created by JoeShiba. Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Astro Blast Category:Featured Series